The statements in this section merely provide background information related to the present disclosure and may not constitute prior art.
Step rails are used on many different types of vehicles, for example SUVs, vans, mini-vans, pickup trucks. Often it is important to provide not only a sturdy step rail that can easily handle the weight of one or more occupants at a time, but a step rail that has a pleasing appearance. Typically, one or more distinct portions of present day step rails are chrome plated to provide an aesthetically pleasing appearance. However, a chrome plating operation adds significant cost to the step rail, and in some cases may make up 50% or more of the total cost of manufacture of the step rail. Chrome plating also involves the use of caustic materials and processes that must be carefully managed. The scrap rate of chrome plating is also relatively high, which adds to the overall cost of a mass produced product.
It would therefore be a highly desirable to provide a step rail and a construction therefore which is able to provide a robust design, with an equally aesthetically appealing appearance, and without requiring the use of chrome plating.